Shattered
by truth filled lies
Summary: Summary change: He refused to be a prisoner, so he Ran. comming in contact with the people he would soon consider Family. They began to pick up the pieces of there shattered lives.
1. I can no longer live here

A/N: ok I know it's stupid to get come out with new fanfics when you still have others going the only problem is I have these massive idea that I have going through my head and if I don't get it out then I'm at risk of loosing it

On my agenda of things to do there's

Blood filled night

Seas be ours

A tale of woe

All The art I need to update

A story that I'm working on

A Manga idea that latterly just popped into my head

This fic which I am about to start

And of course Homework so people please bear with me.

This story has A few OC characters all OC's Belong to me and I will hunt you down if you steal them.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Shattered __IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM…don't skip_

_Chapter 1_

_I can no longer live here_

Naruto walked down the cold streets ignoring the leering Glances of the people around him. Sure it was illegal to talk about the Kyuubbi But that didn't stop parents from telling there children to stay away from him, calling him a demon.

He was heading to the Hokage's tower. He was told that Tsunade had wanted to talk with him about something. And by the way the messenger had said it he knew it was not a good thing. He was becoming sick and tired of the village he so long called home. Over time though he didn't tell anyone he was giving up hope on his dream of becoming Hokage, It was a foolish dream for someone like him. Like a fish dreaming to fly.

Turning the corner he reached up his hand just in time to catch a rather large stone that had been thrown at his head. He looked up just in time to see a few kids no older then six run around the corner. Naruto just shook his head.

He wanted to scream and rip the livers out of the people who made his life a living hell, but he ignored those urges. Instead he kept up his constant facade Of Happiness and sheer stupidity, it seemed to make the people around him more comfortable in the thought that the demon that they feared was nothing but a dumb idiot. But it was just a façade, Naruto was far from stupid and he was far from happy.

Reaching the Hokage Tower he quickly entered inside to get out of the cold. He met no resistance except for the leering looks that both the guards gave him. However outside the Hokagas office he did meet a little resistance.

"I was Asked to come Here" Naruto Angrily When the two ANBU Guards Stopped him outside her door.

"The Hokage is in a meeting right now" One of the Guards said Harshly Pushing Naruto away had enough that he hit the wall on the other side. "So you will have to wait here."

Naruto didn't answer just walked away, He could here the two guards snickering behind him and he knew that they were probably just keeping him out for there own amusement. Once out of site of the two guards Naruto climbed out a near by window, sneaking along the roof Until he came to the window that he knew led into Tsunade baa-chans Office. He was about to jump through the window until he heard many arguing voices.

"Hokage-sama. We can't continue allow The Jinchuuriki to continue to walk the village freely, It is to Dangerous." Naruto eyes grew wide. So Tsunade was in a meeting. And it was about him, He wondered how many times these meetings that the Hokage was always so busy with was about him.

"Hitsuga-san" (A/N: totally came up with that on the spur of the moment) Naruto heard Tsunade Counter." Naruto would never allow His body to be taken over by the Kyuubi There is no need to worry."

"I agree with Hitsuga-san" Another voice called out "besides Hokage-sama you are in no place to disagree with what the council has decided. The Jinchuuriki will be kept with in the village with 24/7 Guard It is two Dangerous not only for this village and many others that the demon Remains Sealed. We can also not allow The Akatsuki to get a hold of it."

"But…" Naruto Heard Tsunade try to continue her argument but it was clear the council will have none of that.

"We are Aware of you feelings for the thing" One of the council Members said harshly. Naruto winced at being called a thing.

"I'm not a thing" Naruto muttered to himself darkly cursing the council.

"He will no longer be aloud on missions and will stay in the village. He will be watched over constantly"

"Why don't you just put a seal on him Like the Hyuugas Do" Tsunade seemed to mutter, Naruto couldn't see what was going on in the room but he knew for a fact that she probably had one pissed off look on her face. Naruto smirked Hoping the council was shivering in there seats just like so many people did when stared down By Tsunade.

"Do not doubt that we have not thought of that…" Naruto's smirk was Immediately wiped from his face, as he fully began to asses the information. Confined within the village Guarded at all times. Naruto Shuddered at the thought, No he wouldn't allow it, Naruto Knew sooner or later that it would come to this.

Jumping down from the roof to the ground He quickly ran the streets heading to his apartment. Upon reaching it, he pulled a pack from the closet, and began stuffing supplies inside, he did have a few Black outfits, those would have to hold him till he could earn some kind of money that he could add to the funds he already had. After clothing he stuffed Packs of ramen and other Non-perishable foods. Once every thing was packed Naruto looked around his apartment one last time. He doubted he would ever see it again.

There was one last thing he knew he had to do, He couldn't leave the village without giving some kind of goodbye. He scrawled a note addressed to the Hokage. Then taking of his Headband He gently laid it onto of it. Just then He realized his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke Back to the village, but at that moment he didn't care about Sasuke. It was his choice to leave the village and it was probably a good choice to do now that Naruto thought about it.

Looking down at the Necklace that Tsunade had given him Naruto ripped it off in disgust like it had burned him dropping it along with his headband on top of the letter to the Hokage, Naruto walked out the apartment Door, not even Bothering to lock it And Headed to the Gates Slipping out silently. Naruto walked Away from the place he once called home…he didn't look back.

* * *

**In the ****Hokage's**** Office**

Tsunade Sat back in her chair. The guards at her door had told her that Naruto Had come when she was talking to the council, she had told them to let him in the moment they saw him. The guards told her that he had just walked by and that he didn't even stop…Tsunade knew they were lying but she had to Big a headache to through them out her window now. So she just sent a messenger to go find the blond haired boy and bring him to her office.

The Hokage didn't want to be a barer of bad news for the boy that she had begun to love almost like a brother. She expected that he probably would come into the office with a bad mood which would only get worse once he learned what the council had decided for him.

What she didn't expect was the messenger to come back with a note in one hand, And Naruto's head band and the necklace she had given him in the other.

"What Is going on" Tsunade asked the messenger Harshly as he Handed the contents of his hand to her.

"Uzumaki's Apartment door was unlocked…Going in I found this sitting on his bed…As for Uzumaki the boy is no where to be found."

Tsunade Had stopped listing to the messenger as soon as she heard that the boys door was left unlocked. She knew Naruto was Careless but not so much.

Ripping open the note clearly addressed to her. She began to read.

_Dear __Tsunade__baa-chan_

_I can no longer live here._

_I heard the conversation you had with the council members_

_And I refuse to be locked up like some animal._

_So I leave My Headband and the Necklace to you_

_Give the Necklace to some other kid who would be more suited for the job of the Hokage_

_One that isn't hated by the people around them_

_Please tell my friends good bye for me_

_I know it's cowardly not to do it myself but_

_But I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_By the time you get this letter_

_I'll probably be long gone _

_And just know that when I left_

_I didn't look back._

_Good bye Baa-__Chan_

_-__Naruto__ no longer the Future Hokage_

_P.s most likely I'll be declared a missing-nin_

_Go __ahead__ send all the ANBU after me you want._

_All of them will be unsuccessful._

_An__d if it comes to it__ I won't regret killing them._

Tsunade Re-read the messy written note over and over again making sure that the note actually Said what she thought it said.

Naruto left…and he had no intention of ever coming back. Just like Sasuke but for a less noble but definitely less sadistic reason.

* * *

A/N: Hurray the first chapter is done. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

Second chapter should be coming soon.

So here are a little bit of few notes. Emo- bastard (sasuke) will not be appearing in this fic. Why? Because there is no place for him. I'll probably mention him a few times but he won't see any written time. No offence to the people who love him I like the little emo boy too he jut doesn't fit in where this fic is going

Second there will be a little romance in here just a smidge maybe more depends on my mood the day write it. There also might be a little OC X character romance once again depends on my mood.

Naruto's Friends will Make an apperence… they are a big part of the stories plot…just not yet.

Hugs and cookies for all

--Truth filled lies


	2. The family

A/N: Ok so here's chapter 2 …thanks for all the Favs for the last chapter I am familiar with the Naruto show and manga but I am not totally up to date so if things are a little off in the story I'm sorry you are just going to have to deal.

I don't own Naruto But all OC characters and this piece of fiction is MINE

* * *

_**Shattered**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Family**_

Sitting quietly on a flat rock near the brook Naruto Sat, His Mind deep in concentration. He had only left the Hidden Leaf village a month ago and he had already Been Sought after by many ANBU, All of them he sent back to the Village with a lot of blood and many broken bones. So far he only had to kill one of them; The Bastard didn't know when to back down.

But the True problem wasn't the ANBU it was the Kyuubi more and more Naruto felt the demon fox coming to the surface. But it as a different feeling Naruto felt less tired afterwards even stronger the wounds that were inflicted by the ANBU Healed up almost immediately.

Closing his eyes he t himself into meditation going deep into his mind entering the sewer like place where the Kyuubi was contained, at first everything seemed relatively normal until he noticed hat blood red mist was circling around him

"What the Hell is going on." Naruto yelled into the mist

"_Boy, boy, boy it is too long and complicated for me to take the time to explain it to you"_ Naruto heard the Kyuubis voice came out of the mist all around him.

"What do you mean….What's Happening…Answer me Demon. What the hell is going on?"

"_Be carful how you use that word boy you are becoming one." _An with those final confusing words of the Kyuubi Naruto felt a searing pain come from all over his body. Naruto couldn't explain it. But soon he was engulfed in complete darkness and the pain ceased.

-- ((I am being really uncreative with the borders)) --

When Naruto first woke he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes and was lying beneath a warm blanket set up by fire. The sun was high in the sky signaling it was around mid day. Across from him an old man sat a strange instrument in his lap that he plucked the strings of in a haunting tune.

Naruto just laid there for a moment trying to remember what had happened, the mist, the Kyuubis voice, and its words. Naruto groaned he was starting to get a headache.

"Oh ho" the old mans voice came from across the fire "It seems our new young friend is awake." Naruto sat up on the blanket making sure that the blanket still covered his lower half.

"Where am I, what Happened, who the fuck are you…and more importantly Where the Hell are my clothes?" Naruto said his voice rising in anger with each question he asked.

"Does it matter in what order I answer those questions." The old man Laughed lifting the instrument off his lap and placing it down beside him

"No. as long as there answered" Naruto didn't know what was going on but he did not sense that the old man was dangerous, so he would trust him for now. The old man laughed again.

"Very well….Umm"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied at the question of his name.

"Ahh yes And I am Eldmar, where you are, is our camp our exact location has not been determined. What Happened was me and my other companion where traveling by the river when we saw your unconscious body floating down it, what happened before that we were hoping you would tell us. As to where are your clothes, they where wet so we removed them from you, they are currently drying and should be done soon. And that about sums it up." Naruto stared for a second this old man had just answered his questions with absolutely no hesitation, till something hit him.

"Wait you have another traveling companion?"

"Oh yes her name is Nyx….ah here she is now." Naruto followed the old mans Gaze to behind him looking up at an above branch Stood a very Peculiar girl she was wearing Long flowing black pants on her top she was wearing a short shirt the stopped right below her rib cage on top of that a fishnet shirt with a small cut jacket that also stopped right underneath her rib cage, she was also wearing no shoes. Her long black Hair was left untied and flowed down to her mid back framing her oddly pail face. What was the most peculiar about this girl was her eyes they were all Black, no white or any other color showed, you couldn't tell where she was looking.

"I couldn't find any game but I was able to catch a few fish." She held up her hand to show. "I also found this…I could only assume it belongs to our no longer unconscious friend here." The girl said holding up a tattered pack in her other hand.

"Yes that is mine. Thank you." Naruto watched as the girl apparently named Nyx Jumped down from the Branch and landed right next him, dropping the pack in his lap. Naruto noticed that he girls' nails were long and sharp like a claws with a strange twisting tattoo running on top of her hand only partly covered by her fingerless mesh gloves and if he wasn't mistaken upon closer inspection her ears were slightly pointed.

Nyx sat down leaning up against a near by tree Pocking a stick in the fire her face emotionless.

"You're a demon." Naruto said simply it wasn't a question.

Nyx stared at him for a second before smirking. She flexed her hand, her nails glinting in the fire light. "No shit what was you're first guess dumb fuck. I thought a Jinchuuriki would be able to recognize one on the spot especially the Kyuubi container"

Naruto felt the anger growing in his body but he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Before realization took him. "How did you know I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?"

Nyx smirked again. "Your aura speaks for it's self. Besides when I pulled you out of the river you reeked of demon chakra. From what I can tell you and your dear buddy inside your body are becoming one and the same…soon there won't be any clue to where you begin and the Kyuubbi ends. Oh and I didn't catch your name."

Naruto stared at the female demon sitting an arms length away…it seemed like this conversation was completely normal and that she had it plenty of times before. Then he remembered the words of the Kyuubi _"be careful how you use that word boy, you are becoming one."_ Naruto couldn't comprehend it…he was becoming a demon…he wondered if this was normal for a Jinchuuriki he couldn't tell most with the exception of Gaara from sand who had his removed all of them died before a certain point at least that he knew of.

"HEY…Hello earth to Kyuubi." Naruto came out from day dreaming to see a hand waving in front of his face, He quickly bated it away.

"What." Naruto said angrily. His head was really starting to hurt now.

"No need to be testy. I just wanted a name or should I just keep calling you Kyuubi." Nyx smirked

"It's Naruto"

"Well Naruto as Eldmar probably said my name is Nyx daughter of the Shadows, and one of the few demons who still choose to walk the earth."

"Pleasure to meet you." Naruto said sarcastically. His head hurt enough now it just started pounding with even more questions coming in.

"I can give you something for that headache of yours." The old man said from across the fire. Naruto looked up just in time to catch a small Bottle in his hand filled with a swirling green liquid. "Just drink that down it should take that headache down right away." Now Naruto knew better then to accept strange potions from strangers but …his head gave another involuntary pound that immediately had Naruto uncorking the small bottle and draining it down in one gulp. Immediately the pounding ceased and his head felt immediately better.

"Umm Thanks…."

"No problem son…It's rare that someone at my age can meet such interesting people such as yourself I find it a blessing that I am able to travel with Nyx here. He said Gesturing to the girl who just continued poking the fire before getting up.

"I'm sure your clothes are dry now…" Nyx said getting up and walking to a patch of sun that for the first Naruto noticed his clothes hanging on a branch. Pulling them off the line Nyx walked over to Naruto and just like his pack dumped them on his lap. "I'll leave so you can get changed." And with those finally words she jumped into the trees and disappeared into the shadows…literally.

After Changing back into his cloths Naruto sat down closer to the fire staring off into the burning embers but not really seeing them, that potion might have taken away the headache but not the thoughts that were causing it.

"You seem troubled. Much to trubled for a boy your age." The old man Eldmar spoke. Naruto looked up to see the old man leisurely sitting there, a Long pipe in his hands.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto said putting his head in his hands.

"Yes" the old man said simply. "I don't blame you for being troubled young one. The process of merging is a complicated one. I'm sure there is a good reason to why you are traveling alone," The old man put up his hand as Naruto opened his mouth to make some excuse "and I won't pry into your business unless you wish to tell us."

Naruto sat there dumbfounded for a second. This old man had helped save his life just on a random act of kindness, and he wasn't planning on prying into Narutos' story. But Naruto couldn't help but believe the old man deserved an answer.

"Well you see…" For the Next few hour or so Naruto told his story to the old man that sat across the fire. Early on in it, Nyx had come back, and was calmly sitting on an upper branch listing. For Naruto it felt good to get his story out, and he felt like these people wouldn't judge him by it. "I just couldn't live there any more…and be a prisoner." All was silent for a moment; Eldmar was the first to speak.

"Well young one, that tale is of quite a burden for one such as your self…"

"And I thought my life was twisted." Nyx spoke softly from her place on the branch. Naruto just had to laugh; it felt good to do so.

"Well Naruto, you Are welcome to join me and Nyx on our journey, where ever it may take us. Besides Nyx is starting to get Antsy and is in deep need of a sparing partner" Eldmar said laughing as well. Naruto quieted, these people had offered for him to join them on his journey, even knowing what he was. Looking up Naruto noticed that the sun had already sunk below the horizon and the moon had begun its journey across the sky.

"Yah, I'll guess I'll join you." Naruto said not taking his eyes from the sky.

"Well Naruto, Welcome to the family." Nyx laughed Joining Naruto in his inspection of the sky.

"Yes welcome to the family" Eldmar joined in as he continued to smoke his pipe.

And for once in a very long time Naruto felt at peace, and he wondered how long it would last.

* * *

A/N: OOOOO so here we have met the two main OC characters of this fic Nyx and Eldmar

Is it just me or does Eldmar remind you just a little bit of Gandalf.

He should because I used him as an example

Nyx is one of my favorite OC characters I have ever made. Her appearance went through many transformations before appearing in this Fanfic. Her attitude however didn't really change so much. I'll go into more detail in the next upcoming chapters.

OHHH so sorry for any spelling or any grammatical errors.


	3. No longer that person

A/N: Once again thanks for all the chapter Fav's

No I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters : :Cough: I wish I did :Cough cough:

_**IMPORTANT A/N: **_When I came up with the idea for this Fic I went through a lot of Weapons' ideas for the Characters, I didn't want to use a weapon that you see to often like a Katana so I did a lot of Research to come up with Weapons that would Fit Both Naruto's, And Nyx's Style.

So I cam up with two choices For Each

Nyx will be using a pair of Sai (no not the emotionless dude) and twin tigerhead hooks

Nauto will be using a pair of Bladed Tonfa's and a strait bladed Darn Dao

They will both use the usual Kuni and shuriken

Tonfas aren't normally bladed but heck this is my Fic so you'll have to deal

If you have no idea what these weapons are you can easily look them up

* * *

**SHATTERED **

**CH 3**

**No longer that person**

Things were relatively normal is Konoha. Though the members of the rookie nine still had no idea the reason for Narutos abrupt departure, but they had been horrified when the council immediately declared him a missing Nin.

FLASH BACK (week after Naruto left Konoha)

"WHAT" Sakura's voice could be heard all through out Konoha "what do you mean Naruto jus up and left"

The members of the rookie nine minus Sasuke (and Naruto) and team Gai and there sensei's crowded into Hokaga's office Tsunade hands crossed in front of her face.

"Yes Sakura he left, he did leave a note telling me to wish you all a goodbye, but I-I do not know the reason for his… abrupt departure" Tsunades voice sounded around the room. Kakashi looked up from his book of beloved porn due to the sound in Tsunades voice, it sounded like she was lying, he filed this information away for later use.

"Perhaps he just went on a simple training venture" Piped up Lee putting his two cents into the conversations.

"He Left this" tsunadae cut in holding up Naruto discarded Haitai before anyone else would make a Wild assumption "and the council has already labeled him a missing Nin"

"WHAT!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Five long years had passed the members of rookie nine and team Gai were moving up in the world of shinobi and growing stronger every day, Over the years reports of Naruto being spotted became less and less, people had begun to believe that he was killed.

Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Rock lee (A/N: I know wired group) were currently moving swiftly from one tree to another running from them enemy behind them. They had been charged with an A-rank mission that apparently turned sour, they were to protect and transport an important scroll which held negotiations between another shinobi village, if such negotiations worked the newly conjoined Villages would move against Sound.

"Have I mentioned how troublesome Sound shinobi are" Shikamaru yelled as he dodged out of the way of a hail of Kuni . Shikamaru hadn't changed much over the years, though he had become a strong shinobi. His lazy attitude had however remained the Same

"Yes Shikamaru you have" Hinata yelled back, also dodgeing out of the way of a hail of other varius weapons, Hinata had gotten stronger over the five years, she had lost her stutter and shyness and was slowly becoming respected amongst he clan.

"Now Is not the time to be Complaining Shika" Sakura added as she sent soring back at then enemy several kuni with explosive tags that prompltly exploded.

" I agree" Lee comented, as he began to pick up the pace moving faster from one tree to another,

Shikamaru who was in the lead, suddenly halted, crouching low on the branch where he stood, he held up his hand to the others to stop there questions of why he stoped.

"Somthings not right, Hinata, Acctivate your Byakugan tell me what you can see." Following Shikamarus' orders Hinata activated her eyes carefully looking around.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary Shika…Wait….Crap how the hell they surrounded us."

"what!" her fellow team mates yelled out angry at there current predicament, so angry that they failed to notice the pale green smoke moving about there ankles till Sakura collapsed, and by the time they did realize, it was to late as the members of the Odd team drifted into darkness.

(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)

Hinata began wake from the drug filled haze, the first thing she noticed was that her whole chakra supply was cut off, the binds that tied her to the tree tied so tight that she couldn't move an Inch.

Opening her eyes slowly, she inspected the state of her friends; Sakura was bound next to her, a gag preventing her from speaking. Hinata could See 4 other sound Nin in her line of vision, she knew there where at least six of them in all.

Lee was a little ways away, Hinata would have laughed if not the situation, the sound Nin apparently had a problem taking down Lee, for he was currently Hog tied on the ground shouting the "Fames of youth" could not be stopped, His yells where only silenced when a masked Nin with a sound headband Forced A gag into his mouth, and even then you could still hear his mumbles.

Shikamaru was probably in the most uncomfortable predicament, tied between two trees his arms and legs stretched out, suspended in air, He wasn't even trying to get out.

"Well it is so nice of you to join us" Hinata Tried unsuccessfully to see the face of the speaker, till he came into her view, she couldn't help but gasp.

The sound nin in front of her could not have been considerd Human, his eyes where so deeply sunk into his face she couldn't even tell what color they were. His nose was nothing but two slits like that of a snake. But what surprised Hinata the most was his moulth, Sure, he had one, But it was sewn shut with fine persision.

"ahh at a loss for words little girl" Hinata shook herself out of her shock, and turned to glare at the disfigured man.

"Ohh hoo" disfigured Nin seemed to say "a Stuborn little girl, I can Change that." Sir ugly as Hinata Decided to dub him. Pulled a rusted kuni Out of his hip pouch bringing it closer to her face , dragging it slowly across her Face.

Hinata Had was in worse pain, so it was easy to ignore the sting as her cheek began to bleed from the thin cut that was left there. And she continued to glare at sir ugly whose face was so close to hers that Hinata had to stop herself from gagging, the smell of rotting flesh was coming of him in Waves.

"Tell me little girl" He spoke again dragging the Kuni across her other cheek before lowering down to make its thin cuts against her neck. "Where is the Scroll, my men and I need it very much, so why don't you give it to me and I won't have to punish you"

Hinata did the only thing that came to mind, she spat in his face.

"Why you little Bitch!" he snarled Harshly, Raising his Hand to deliver a back hand across her Face. His Motions suddenly Jerked To a stop. Eyes widening, Hinata noticed the Blood that was slowly trickling out of his mouth.

Eyes opening wide as the sound ninja Dropped to the forest floor obviously dead. The other sound ninja began looking around immediately at the shadows in the forest, Shikamaru was looking at her obviously asking her with his eyes

'What the hell did you do'

And with a shack of her head signaling

'It wasn't me'

The forest had suddenly gone Quiet, The sound ninjas seemed to forget there hostages as the scanned the forest and its Shadows for any movement.

"You don't think its _them_ do you" One of the sound ninja whispered to his companions.

"Of course not…w-why in the world would they want with us" one called from his stance next to Lee.

"They say they appear out of the shadows killing off there enemies one at a time," one of the sound ninja twitched jumping back as a snap of a twig made a small crack in the forests silence "Taunting them, like a fox Taunts a mouse." He continued. Hinata and the others had no idea what the Five sound 

Nin where talking about. They were more inclined to pay attention to the intense power that was swirling from the Shadows.

"You couldn't be more right about the Fox and the Shadows" A taunting voice called. Before two figures clad in Black and deep red, Sprang from the forests shadows, taking down two of the five left in there fly.

"Oh Shit it is them" one of the three called out, right before his head was split totally in Half Hinata and the others All closed there eyes at the gruesomeness of the sight . Now only two sound Nin remained, They Paid little or no attention to there fallen comrades, but more on the two figures Standing a little Ways away there Faces hidden by the Black Cloaks that hid them.

The taller of the two twirled tonfa lazily in his hands a strait bladed Darn Dao attached to his Hip the Kanji for Fox was embroidered on the Back of his Cloak.

The other of the Nin griped a pair of engraved Sai in there hands Twin tigerhead hooks adorned there back yet you could still make out the Kanji for Shadow.

"The Dark Forest Assassins" One of the Sound Nin whispered in a low voice there was no hiding he Fear n his Voice

"Well… well… well Looks like they know who we are doesn't it Nyx" The one with Fox on his Back turned to say to his counterpart his voice obviously male.

"Well yes indeed it does" The one with shadow on there back Said as _she_ pushed her hood Back, her long black hair spilling out of the hood, her pale face holding the eyes that showed nothing but black.

The two shadow Nin gave a loud cry as the turned to run, not making it very far as there. As the one with fox on his back disappeared from his stance only to appear in front of the terrified Sound Nin.

"Now where are you going. We haven't had a chance to kill you yet." The hooded man said sweetly, almost like he was talking about Fuzzy puppies instead of brutally killing the scared shinobi in front of him.

The sound shinobi had no chance to give another cry as there bodies were spit in half at the Waist. Yet neither of the Cloaked Figures had seemed to move.

"Well that Takes Care of that now doesn't it." The one called Nyx simply called to the other one as he

Fashioned her Sai somewhere under her cloak.

The other Cloaked Figure didn't reply as he walked over to where Lee was hogged tied on the forest floor. None of the Konoha shinobi had moved or muttered a sound as the watched the slaughter of the Sound Nin. Yet all visibly tensed, as the cloaked figure pulled out a kunai, yet the all relaxed as they watched Lee's Bonds cut and his Gag Pulled from his Mouth.

"To think That Konoha has fallen so much that they get caught by a group from sound." The cloaked figure laughed. As he stood moving over towards Sakura and swiftly cutting her bonds. Finally moving over to where Hinata was tied.

"There Shinobi are still cute though." Nyx called in a laughing tone. As she stood in front of Shikamaru hung by his arms, her finger lifting up his chin to look him in the Face before she quickly gave a small lick at his nose, Shikamaru Visibly shrunk back. Why the black haired woman simply laughed as she also quickly pulled out a kunai cutting him from his bonds letting him fall to the ground.

After she simply walked away, moving towards the body of the first sound Nin that was killed the one with his mouth sewn shut, kneeling down to inspect the body.

"Are you ok Shika?" Hinata Said rushing to his side with the others to help him to his feet.

"Yah" he said simply rubbing his wrists. "Who the hell are you." He asked of the clocked Figure in front of him.

Before the Shikamaru could get a response. The one called Nyx Called out to her companion.

"Naruto…Take a look at this." The Konoha Shinobi Stiffened at the Name. The cloaked Figure looked at them quickly before moving over to where Nyx knelt. The Konoha Shinobi had seen it the wisp of Blond hair and Glint of one of his Bright Blue eyes. They all stood still unable to move.

"What is it Nyx" Naruto said crouching down next to her.

"Check it out." she Muttered as she pulled Down the cloth that hid the dead sound Nin. There at the base of his neck was on off the infamous cursed seals.

"Look like Snake Freak is still running his little experiments."

"No doubt," Was Nyx's reply. "Lets go Eldmar is waiting for us" She finished as she moved to her feet. The two of them moved slowly into the forest not looking back at the group of shocked Shinobi from Konoha.

"Wait." Hinata was the first to shake her self from her shock as she leapt after Naruto reaching for him. The others closely behind her

A hand shot out Grabbing her wrist, as she looked up to see none other then the young smiling Boy she had a crush on so many years ago.

His hood had fallen back during his swift turn. His hand still tightly gripping Hinata's Wrist. He no longer was that young boy. His Face had lost all of his previous Baby Fat, replaced with hard muscle. The marks on his cheeks were larger and more defined. His hair was longer, with no head band to hold his hair back it hung at eye level. But was long in the back that it now had to be held back with a piece of leather. His eyes still that familiar blue, yet they no longer held that warmth, his pupils now anything but large slits.

"Look! The Naruto you knew is gone alright." Naruto Growled out throwing Hinatas arm away from him "That cheerful little boy you once had a crush on is long gone." He snarled looking Hinata in the eye. Before turning around.

Nyx who had moved to lean against a tree her arms crossed against her chest. Stared at Naruto.

"Come on Nyx." He said moving forward into the forest again.

"Well that was a little Harsh." She laughed turning around to follow him glancing back for a moment

Naruto didn't reply to her laugh, as the two of them disappeared into the shadows leaving the Konoha with a lot of questions with no answers.

* * *

A/N: Ok so here is Finally Chapter 3…FINALLY

Hope you all enjoyed it…

If you didn't to bad

I love Nyx's Character I could totally see her doing that to Shikamaru.

And Naruto Has changed a lot in the Five years he was gone I can't wait to see how he turns out in the end…Hey I don't know either people.

I have a Feeling there's going to be Naruhina moments in this Fic…Who knows I could change it

REVIEWS will be used to feed the starving Artist on the corner

Thank you

Truth Filled Lies


	4. AUTHORS NOTE READ PEOPLE OR ELSE

HELLO LOYAL FANS….

SORRY!! Don't worry I'll have it back up real soon I just relized there are way to many fanfics by this name and the previous chapters are in need of editing so I will be taking this off soon and replacing it with a new title and better chapters so keep an eye on my page.


End file.
